


Fit for a Queen

by lindahoyland



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eldarion is worried about his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit for a Queen

Fit for a Queen

These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

"Where's Naneth and Ada?" Eldarion demanded of his nanny when he failed to see either of his parents one morning.

"Your mother is not feeling very well and your father is taking care of her," the nurse explained. "You shall see them later. Now eat your breakfast, Master Eldarion."

Eldarion spooned his porridge thoughtfully. His naneth had not been well yesterday morning either, though she had played with him later that day. He felt scared. Why had ada not made her better by now? Perhaps he could do something to help? He remembered his nursery maid going to visit her mother when she was ill. She had taken her a warm shawl, a cake, and some flowers. When she came back she had told Eldarion her mother was much better.

Eldarion considered this information carefully, his brows furrowed with concentration. He didn't know where he could find a shawl and had no idea how to bake a cake. That left flowers. He thought them rather boring, but his naneth loved them, like most ladies did. Maybe he could find some for her to make her better?

"Good boy, Master Eldarion, you have eaten all your porridge. Would you like some honey on toast now?" asked the nanny.

"Yes, please." Eldarion tucked in and quickly forgot about flowers.

After breakfast, Eldarion's nurse took him outside to play. She was soon engrossed in conversation with a kitchen maid who had come outside to pick some herbs. The little boy was left to his own devices. He felt bored and lonely. Sometimes the Guards' children came to play with him, but he longed for a playmate that was there every day. One of the Guard's sons had a puppy. He would love a puppy to play with! His Naneth said he was too young though to look after one properly.

Eldarion remembered that he wanted some flowers for his naneth and decided to go in search of some. He was about to pick some daises for her; the pretty pink tipped ones, when he espied a bed of white and yellow flowers. Eldarion's face lit up. These were special Elven flowers. His naneth had told him that they had come from where grandfather and grandmother used to live. Surely, these would cheer naneth up and make her better? Swiftly, Eldarion gathered as many of the flowers as he could. He then heard his nurse calling and ran back to her.

"Come inside now, Master Eldarion," said the nurse. "I expect the King and Queen will be waiting for you now."

Eldarion was pleased to discover that his mother was now up and in her solar with his father. She was sitting in the far corner engrossed in embroidering a shirt. He was about to run to his naneth with the flowers when he realised that his father had a visitor. The little boy recognised the head gardener, a burly fellow with a bushy black beard whom he always found rather scary. The gardener was obviously in a very bad mood.

"Some wicked thief has stolen your lady's elanor and niphredil flowers, my lord!" the gardener cried.

"This is an outrage," Aragorn replied. "Have the guards search for the culprit and arrest him! How dare any man touch my Queen's favourite blossoms."

The gardener bowed low and stormed off.

Eldarion stood rooted to the spot in terror. The flowers spilled from his hands.

"Eldarion!" exclaimed Aragorn. "Whatever are you doing with your naneth's flowers? You are a naughty boy!"

The child burst into tears." I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I wanted to bring her flowers to make you better!"

Arwen threw down her sewing. She hastened towards her son and drew him into her arms. "That was a kind thought," she said, "though you must not pick flowers, except buttercups and daisies in future without asking. I am not ill, ion nîn. Instead. I have some very special news to tell you. You will have a new playmate soon."

Eldarion beamed happily and jumped up and down with excitement. "You mean I can have a puppy?"

"Maybe one day, but this new playmate will be a baby brother or sister."

Eldarion felt disappointed. "Babies are dull and cry all day," he said, pouting.

"You brother or sister will grow up, though, then you will have fun playing together."

"I hope it's a brother then, girls are silly. Puppies are still more fun!"

"I would have loved a brother or sister," said Aragorn wistfully. "All my playmates were much older than I when I was a boy. I would happily have even made daisy chains to please a little sister."

"Truly, Ada?"

"Yes, truly. Being and older brother is a very important responsibility, ion nîn. If you try very hard to be a good big brother to the new baby, you shall have a puppy to play with or maybe a kitten."

Eldarion beamed. At last, he would have a playmate of his own.

A/n. This is a revised version of a story of a story I wrote back in 2009. I also incorporated material from a more recent drabble.


End file.
